The New Liars
by Tiger of the Shadows
Summary: It's been so many years since the original liars lived, and now, along with A, they're dead and forgotten. But generations later, here are the new liars. Meet Ashley, Mikayla, Lillian, Claire, and Kelly, and watch as they're introduced to the new A (Gray). Now, please read and review!
1. Introduction to the Liars

**Hi, everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic! This chapter is an introduction to the main characters, so... I hope you like it. The story is only in Ashley's point of view, though. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Ashley_**

Name: Ashley Colburn

Age: 16

Appearance: Thick, golden blonde, wavy hair to her waist; pale skin; large, bright blue eyes (she sometimes wears eyeliner, which makes her eyes stand out even more than usual); naturally pink cheeks

Favorite friend: Claire Evelyn Adams

Sports: Basketball

* * *

 _ **Lillian**_

Name: Lillian Rolland

Age: 16

Appearance: Back-length, almost black hair where the very ends are lighter, usually wears her hair in a single braid; dark, ice-blue eyes; thick eyelashes; healthily-toned skin

Favorite friend: Mikayla Charlotte Taylor

Sports: Tennis

* * *

 _ **Mikayla**_

Name: Mikayla Charlotte Taylor

Age: 16

Appearance: Long, wavy, chestnut hair that falls to her upper back; dark amber eyes; slightly round face shape; very light skin

Favorite friend: Ashley Colburn

Sports: Swimming

* * *

 _ **Kelly**_

Name: Kelly Suzanne Randall

Age: 16

Appearance: Slightly thin, straight, butt-length light brown hair with lighter ends; usually wears one long, high braid; pale skin; naturally very red, bow-shaped lips; very dark, mossy green eyes

Favorite friend: Lillian Rolland

Sports: Soccer

* * *

 _ **Claire**_

Name: Claire Evelyn Adams

Age: 16

Appearance: Very dark, red-brown hair that falls to her mid-back if let down, but is usually in a high ponytail; bright, blue-green eyes; long eyelashes

Favorite friend: Kelly Suzanne Randall

Sports: Volleyball

* * *

 **Yeah, so that was just an introduction to all of the characters. (Just a reminder, _every_ chapter is in Ashley's point of view)**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **~Tiger of the Shadows (Tiger)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, again! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Ashley Colburn placed her hand mirror into the smallest pouch of her pale blue backpack, then closed the zipper of that pouch. Sighing, she dropped her backpack beside her, and rested her face on her palms as she sat, alone, at her lunch table. She stared aimlessly out at the area in front of her.

Her phone vibrated, signaling a text. Pulling it from one of the pockets of her navy jeans, she realized that it was from an anonymous caller. Ashley rolled her brilliant blue eyes, pushing strands of golden blonde hair from her face.

It was lunchtime on Thursday, but Ashley had long finished her share of lunch. _I've got nothing better to do,_ she realized, stifling a yawn, before her finger hit READ.

The page loaded after a few seconds. Ashley's eyes took in the words that were displayed in text before her; then, she read it again. Then again, and again, before she understood the words. Her heart seemed to slow down as the message dawned on her.

 _Ah... Ashy's forgotten her friend, I see? They say, 'Better late than never', don't they? You'd do well to look... before it's too late.  
\- Gray_

"What on earth?" Ashley whispered to her screen, lifting her head for a split second to look around to see if anyone was watching. As fast as her shaky fingers could type, she texted back, _What the hell?_

A reply showed barely seconds after she hit SEND. _Find her before it's too late._

Ashley shivered. _Who are you?_ she typed, sending her message almost an entire minute later. She paused, waiting. Her bright blue eyes watched the screen carefully, as though she expected a wild leopard to spring out at her from inside the screen.

The answer came. _Gray._

Frustrated, Ashley shoved her phone back into her pocket without replying. Okay, so replying to this so-called _Gray_ didn't really get her anywhere. But more importantly, who _was_ this person? _And how does whoever it is know that I haven't spent too much time looking for Lily?_

Ashley sighed. The very mention of the name _Lily_ brought memories rushing back into her mind, like heavy, churning waves that surrounded her, threatening her to drown her in memories of the past.

Lillian Rollins.

This was the female teenager who had mysteriously vanished just days before. Not to mention, she had been part of the same group of girls as Ashley. After she had disappeared, none of the remaining four girls (including Ashley) had spoken to each other.

Including Lillian, there were usually five of them: Ashley, Lillian, Kelly, Mikayla, and Claire. Speaking of whom, Kelly, Miki, and Claire were all heading towards Ashley, right now.

 _Oh, shit._ Ashley fiddled with her backpack, pretending to be occupied. But her mind rang with doubt as she watched them from the corner of her eye. Had the three of them sat together? What was up? What did they want from her?

"Hey, Ash." Their voices all rang as one as they spoke to her, together.

"Hey," Ashley echoed, curiosity edging her voice.

Miki stepped closer, ahead of the others. "Have you found out _anything_ about Lily, yet? Everyone's worried sick, literally." She paused. "Especially her mom. Seriously, she's always talking about her 'missing daughter', so you can't ask her anything."

"No, I haven't," Ashley stated, deciding to keep the strange text message a secret.

Kelly frowned. "We've all looked, and no one's found a trace."

"Well, no one can just _disappear_ like that," Ashley retorted, fighting hard to keep the dryness out of her voice. She pushed her golden blonde hair behind her, so that it fell down to her waist. "Don't worry, guys. We'll find her."

"I hope so," Claire put in, though even _she,_ the most supportive one, seemed doubtful.

"Let's meet sometime," Miki suggested, after a long moment of silence. Her dark amber eyes seemed to glitter with hope as the words came out of her mouth. "That way, we can try and look for her together."

There was another pause. None of them had done anything together for days, now. Suddenly, the memory of the text pushed its way into Ashley's mind. _Find her before it's too late._ Her blue eyes took on a gleam of desperation.

"Yes. We have to make it soon, though," Ashley stated, trying to hide her worry and panic. "How about this evening? You guys can come over, and we'll all go in my car. Okay? How does that sound?"

Claire looked uncertain. "Um... well... I have volleyball practice..."

"Oh, _who cares_ about volleyball practice?" Kelly snapped. "We've gotta go and find her, okay?" Claire nodded reluctantly. "Anyway, you can tell your mom that Ashley's gonna drive you, because we all want to see you practice."

Claire raised an eyebrow, but Ashley nodded. "It'll work, I hope. Anyway, then meet me on my yard at... five." The bell rang, and Ashley rolled her eyes. "There goes the bell. The sound drives me insane, literally. Anyway, I'll see you later. None of you are in my PE class."

* * *

Ashley sprinted past the cones, almost straight into the fence. She was, basically, the fastest in her PE class. Running just came naturally to her... as did basketball, her best sport. She leaned over, panting slightly, then straightened up and jogged over to her coach, Coach Miller. She was a relatively young, dark-haired woman with tanned skin and light brown eyes.

"Nice, Ashley. Now, as your basketball team comes in, lead them into practice." Fortunately for Ashley, the PE classes were all working on basketball now, and Ashley was the captain of one PE team, while Kylie, a slightly shorter girl, was captain of the other.

PE was done separately for girls and boys; thus, it was easy for any captain to choose teams. And there was no need to worry about violence on the court, either.

Nodding to Coach Miller, Ashley sauntered away, waiting. "Hey, Jennifer! Millie! Kara! Come on, and let's get to practice!" she shouted, as the two girls raced past the cones. "Yeah, just grab a basketball each and start shooting."

She nodded as the girls ran off, onto the court. Shortly after, another followed.

"Should I..." Sophie, one of the girls who had just ran up, stopped beside Ashley and gestured to the girls already on the court. Ashley nodded. Since there were only twelve girls in each PE class, it took a long time for every girl to 'sub out' on each team.

Sighing, Ashley raced after Sophie to join her team in practice. _I don't know if it'll ever be the same._

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Claire gasped, as Ashley swung the gate open to let her into the yard. "It took a while to convince my parents, but they believe it." Ashley patted her shoulder gently, then grinned at her.

"Don't worry; Miki isn't here yet, either."

"I am, now!" Ashley, Kelly, and Claire turned to see Miki jog easily into the open yard, a smile plastered on her face. "Sorry about that. Anyway, are we going or not?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 _I hope we start soon._ Ashley nodded. Her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out briefly. The text was from an anonymous caller. _Not again!_ Worried, she opened the text, her fingers shaking. Luckily, none of her friends seemed to notice that she stood slightly away from them, so that they would not see her phone's screen.

 _Ah... finally. I see that you are leaving, are you not? Maybe it's too late, now. Tut, tut, you shouldn't have waited so long.  
\- Gray_

Ashley closed the text and rammed the phone into her pocket, fingers trembling. Was it too late? She would _never_ forgive herself if Lily was dead... Ashley shook her head to clear the thought, and strode out of the yard.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed that! Please, please, _please_ review!**

 **~Tiger**


End file.
